Dragon Kang City/ Temple of The Ancient Dragons
Immortal_Iron_Fist_Vol_1_24_page_24_K'un-Lun.jpg Dragon Kang City The Towers of the Ancient Dragons is ranged around a City known as ' Dragon Kang city ' Based off the Legend of a man who defeated the Dragon Known as Kang, and obtained the powers of said Dragons. This mystical city lies in Tai-Wang Mountains . It's one of the longest mountain chains in Asia, extending more than 4,000 km. The mountain range exists entirely within the Tibet region of the People's Republic of China. Dragon Kang City is the stronghold of a colony of humanoids, place of origin unknown, whose means of getting here crash-landed upon a small, extra-dimensional world, approximately a million years ago. The ship's warp-drive engines somehow created a permanent, oscillating rift between the pocket world and Earth's dimension, causing the settlement to shift into Earthly space every 10 years on a site in the Himalayas in Tibet. Due to this, it has been black Zoned By The Dark Zone, and even they lack a Portal to this place, the World of Portals. The people built a city around their inverted spaceship, cannibalizing materials from its interior and using its basic design as their architectural style. No citizens alive today are aware that the Central Hall of Ancestors was once the spaceship that bore them to their world. Now that the mystical emerald crystal that regulated the dimensional matrices had been broken the duration of this period of Dragon Kang City interface with Earth is not known. Apocryphal stories about Dragon Kang City told by travelers gave rise to the Chinese legend of the same name. As its name suggests, the City of Dragon Kang closely resembles the Garden of Eden. A very lush and fertile place with slowly aging inhabitants, Dragon Kang is also a feudal monarchy ruled by Master Xiao Lee and his Imperial Gaurds. The earliest known ruler of Dragon Kang was Emperor Tiger Fang. Xiao Lee's great grand father. Like Earth rain falls regularly, has similar lifeforms such as grasses and trees, has abundant water, and the inhabitants, such as Xiao Lee, often form relationships with Earthrealmers. Dragon Kang and Earthrealm differ in terms of Dragon Kang more intense preoccupation with Chi, whereas Earthrealm is more affluent with technology. Many of Dragon Kang inhabitants are also civilized, peaceful people, and good artisans with artistic expression. Inhabitants The only known species of Dragon Kang are known as Dragoons, a species very similar to Earthrealm humans. However, unlike Earthrealmers, Dragoons are direct descendants of the shinto gods and therefore possess much greater affinities with chi, have a much longer life expectancy, and have a much slower aging process. The youngest of inhabitants, for example, Xiao Lee, is 10,000 years old, but only appears to be in his late teens to early twenties. Dragoons are also known for their outstanding beauty. The skin tones of Dragoons vary from light to dark. Many inhabitants appear to be peaceful, much like most humans from the realm of Earth, but would no doubt show pride in fighting for the fate of their realm when the time arises. They are also very adept in Dream Walking, passing there physical body through the Dream world. 70f66725d5470d41bf18132a1f2b2609.jpg tumblr_nisgesEpw01t101dvo1_500.png Wooosaaaa.jpg The Temple After Keyth had died the first time. During that 10 year Gap, Xiao Lee was able to find his homeworld for the first time since he had left it the first time when he went seeking out for his father in the world of Fuemi. Xiao Lee's Father, 'Tiger-Chen-Lee Aka Dai-Da-Tear Aka Konchi had made his way into the realm of Fuemi after Deus killed him in combat. Xiao Lee went after his father only to find him corrupted and changed by the realm of Dark Hadou, mad and driven with power. Together Xiao Lee Joined Forces with Keyome Tasanagi where they battled Konchi and Kiken for thousands of years in the World of Fuemi. But once those adventures had been long gone. Xiao Lee made his way back home where he was made a hero for his deeds and his tails. And after the Royal Kang Tournament. He was made the New Emperor and leader of the Ancient Dragons School for Martial Arts where he teaches those his fathers Martial Arts Style Known as The Crimson Dragon Style. Xiao Lee and the Others at the Temple use there training to Pass through The Dream World with ease to get in and out of Dragon Kang City. However making those that are not from there extremly diffcult to enter unless other means are created. ken_masters_by_matoelgrande-d58sqg5.jpg Emperor of Dragon Kang City Xiao Lee Screenshot_2015-01-11-11-24-22.jpg 2621862-shang_council_1.jpg 2059592-sa18b.png MKX_02_300-003_HD.jpg kunlun.jpg Families of Dragon Kang *The Xiāofáng Family *The Xiaolee family *The Xiaolaw family *The Xiaoming Family Dragon Fruit BLpuZ35.png The Dragon fruit is a fruit that temporarily allows one outside of the Dragoon race to eat and gain the ability to use Ninpo and gain the firey aruras of Dragoons. And also allows them to use the power of a Dragoon for a short amount of time. In Dragon Kang, when a mortal eats it , it can least for a few months, but on earth it only last for 10 mintes. ( 2 post time period. ) Category:Locations Category:Races Category:Race